1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of holders, and more particularly to a holder for supporting a triangular shaped pool back rack from the surface of a wall, as well as supporting accessory items used in the game of pool.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
During the play of a game of pool, it is customary for the players to initiate a game by placing a plurality of pool balls within the open cavity of a triangular rack and positioning the balls on the surface of the pool table by moving the rack from place to place. Once the ball position has been located, the rack is removed and is generally placed on the edge of the pool table, placed on a chair nearby, or placed on a nearby table which is not being used. In some instances, wall pegs used in supporting coats or hats are sometimes used and, in another instances, pegs on a coat or hat tree are employed.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when temporarily storing a pool back rack in this manner, which stem largely from the fact that the rack is never in the same place so that it is difficult to locate for future games and, in other instances, the rack ends up on the floor where it is stepped upon and broken. Also, other accessories used in the game of pool, such as chalk for the pool stick tips and brushes, are seldom stored in the same place and, again, such items are lost, broken or misplaced so they are not available for future use.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a storage means, such as a holder, that will readily support the triangular pool ball rack as well as other accessories so that these items are convenient for the use of the players during a game procedure. Such a means must provide for temporary storage and must provide for ready access by the users so that they may place the items into the holder and remove the items therefrom.